Sorry, Wrong Era
Sorry, Wrong Era is the Season 2 episode of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Summary Jimmy invents a small time machine. When he teases Cindy and Libby with his invention, Hugh asks to use it. When Hugh decides to go back 2 minutes, he types 2-0-0 , and sends Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen 200,000,000 years in the past. Then Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen decide to make an invention to go back to their time. A T-Rex (or "Sharptooth" rather) attacks, but they manage to hide under a giant mushroom, in the meantime Carl finds a Leptictidium, and names it Leppy. A pteranodon grabs Sheen and takes it back to it's nest and there are young pterodactyls. Back in the present, Hugh uses Jimmy's invention to annoy the people of Retroville. He goes to the Candy Bar, and annoys them by re-eating ice cream for hours, and drinking purple flurp and burping all day. He signs up for parachute school, but annoys everybody by not using a parachute. Jimmy and Carl and Leppy meanwhile have to finish up the invention, but they need diamonds. Then Carl looks up in the sky and sees a huge star, and he asks Jimmy what it is, and Jimmy says it's a huge asteroid coming down to Earth. Then Carl panics then Jimmy calms him down and says they got 4 hours until the asteroid hits Earth. Meanwhile, back at the nest Sheen is having fun with the pterodactyls and the mother comes back and she knew it was time to leave the nest, so she pushes them off the nest. After a long time of searching, Jimmy, Carl and Leppy finally find diamonds, but the T-rex attacks, and it prepares to eat Carl and Leppy. Suddenly, Sheen appears and saves Carl and Leppy on the backs of the young pterodactyls. Jimmy remembers that the Tyrannosaurus' skull is harder than steel, so they use the Tyrannosaurus to crack the diamonds. But Jimmy notices that the asteroid has finally came to earth and crashes into the earth and targeted the gulf of noticed and causes a big wall of fire spreading across the world to make the time of the dino's end and causing the T-Rex to run. The time portal is all set and Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and Leppy jump in the time portal, and they make it back to their time, but Hugh is captured by an angry mob of citizens. First one is Sam, because he disgusted all of his customers. Second one is a pregnant woman that was ready to be give birth, but Hugh used the time machine to make her give birth repeatedly. The last ones are Cindy and Libby because Hugh gave them brain freeze. Hugh is punished by being locked up in a cage. When Hugh is apologizing, Leppy pushes a random button on the remote and Jimmy goes back to the time of the beginning of the first part of the episode and Jimmy ends the episode surprised, saying to himself: "Whoa. Deja-vu.". Quotes *'Jimmy:' Oh no! It can't be! Abundant mega flora, CO-2 heated atmosphere...LEAPIN' LEPTONS! My dad didn't send us back 2 minutes! HE SENT US BACK 200,000,000 YEARS!!! *'Sheen:' What did you say!? *'Jimmy:' HE SENT US BACK 200,000,000 YEARS!!! *'Sheen:' Oh, that's what I thought you said. *'Jimmy:' Without the Quantum Replay, we're trapped in the late Cretaceous period! *'Unseen carnivore:' GGRRRRRRR!!! *'Carl:' Jimmy, did they have mommies who make it go away in the late Cretaceous era? ---- *'Sheen:' Jimmy please! with our superior human intellect, we can easily outwit anything we run into! *'T. Rex:' Rraarrrr!! *'Sheen:' Go ahead Jimmy, outwit him. (Jimmy and Sheen run, while the T Rex begins sniffing at Carl) *'Sheen:' Don't move Carl, it can't see you if you don't move (Carl strikes unusual pose). *'Jimmy:' Sheen, that theory's been discredited! *'Sheen:' RUN CARL RUN!!! (After evading T Rex) ---- *'Sheen:' THAT'S RIGHT RUN YA STUPID LIZARD, WITH YOUR SILLY LITTLE ARMS, AND YOUR PEANUT-SIZED BRAIN, AND YOUR... *''Jimmy:'' Uh, Sheen, you might want to hold off on the taunting just a few more minutes! *''Carl:'' How come, Jim? *''Jimmy:'' Because, we're still being hunted! ---- *''Sheen:'' Jimmy help! I'm afraid of heights! Oh, and I'm also afraid of pterodactyls! ---- *'Sheen:': YABBA DABBA DOO!!! ---- *'Libby:': He gave us brain freeze. *'Judy:': Alright everyone I'll handle things from here. ---- *'Jimmy: Wow, deja vu! Trivia *The title of this episode is like the Jurassic Park title design. *This episode is similar to the short, Cookie Time. *When Jimmy said the theory that you have a stand still to a T-Rex was discredited, he meant that T-Rex has binocular vision and forward facing eyes and has very good eye sight, so they can still you if you don't move. *When Jimmy said they went back two hundred million years to the late Cretaceous Era, it was actually 65 million years ago. It should've been the Triassic Era. *When the Pterosaurs were on the ground they should have their fingers on their wings on the ground to support their weight. *If Leppy rewinded the whole episode, this episode probably didn't actually happen in the Jimmy Neutron universe because Leppy would have rewinded it again and again and again and the rest of these episodes after this one couldn't exist, or Jimmy could have changed the timeline resulting this episode never happening. *Sheen says "Yabba Dabba Doo" in one scene, which is Fred Flintstone's catchphrase. *If Jimmy, Carl and Sheen went back in time to prehistoric times and still be in Texas, they would have enchountered a dallasaurs and a acrocanthosaurus, instead of a T-Rex and pteranodon. *Leppy seems to have dinosaur feet and hands, when he is supposed to have kangaroo feet and rodent like hands. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Half Hour Episodes